


Broken Record Memories

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, the usual amount that accompanies punkcop let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: vacation [do not expect fluff, oh no]





	

Flashing lights and flashing cars and sirens loud and blaring. She couldn’t think, could barely see, her arms felt pinned to her sides and her knees plastered straight but she knew she was running. The wind whipped at her hair and the streets moved out of her way. There was the ends of a coat running too, just in front of her, just up ahead.

She could almost reach it now.

Just one more corner. And then the dead end she had planned. No more running. No more hiding. No more being scared. Just one more corner and then recognizing the face spinning towards her. Then hand raising. Gun raising. Finger moving. Bullet soaring.

Done.

Everything moved fast and that was a _good_ thing, less time to think. This was a necessary kill, this woman was getting too close to them, so Beth could do it, _had_ to do it, just one little finger movement and they’d be _good_. They’d be in the clear. Because who else could they send? More fish heads? Beth could take care of them all.

And so it played out. Corner. Stop. Dead end. Spinning. Face. Recog—

No.

It wasn’t Margaret.

Not this time.

It was herself.

Eyes puffy and empty, blazer folded on the ground next to her, heels off and clicked next to it. Her shoulders were sagging low and her chest seemed to catch at every breath she took but she didn’t seem to notice. Staring down the barrel of a gun—her own gun—she just looked tired.

But the bullet soared anyway.

\---

Beth blinked awake with a start. She was on her side, underneath thin white sheets, staring at an only vaguely familiar bed stand. She felt warm and quiet and _whole_. She sighed softly.

Turning to her other side, she curled closer to a sleeping Sarah. Beth could tell from the half-open shutters across the room that it was still dark out. The sky was navy and star-studded, framed by tall pines instead of towering office buildings, and that helped. She felt under the covers for Sarah’s hand before entwining their fingers and letting herself fully relax.

 _This is your vacation, idiot._ Beth reminded herself sternly, focusing on drawing a line back and forth across Sarah’s skin instead of the lines of dark streets and bullet paths in slow motion. _Thinking about work is not allowed. Not for a while. Not for a week._


End file.
